Episode 34
Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga is the thirty-fourth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # The yōkai who forged Tessaiga, Tōtōsai, tracks down Inuyasha to see if he is truly worthy of wielding such as weapon. # Sesshōmaru asks Tōtōsai to forge a blade for him, but he refuses. # Tōtōsai reveals that he forged the sword that Sesshōmaru already owns, the Tenseiga; this sword was also forged from the fang of the Inu no Taishō. # Sesshōmaru despises Tenseiga, as it is a blade that cannot cut; the sword's true power is the ability to revive souls that have died. Summary As Tōtōsai, the swordsmith who forged the Tessaiga, is introduced discussing with the old Myōga about the worthiness of Inuyasha as wielder of the sword, Jaken arrives to the deserted home the smith. It appears that Sesshōmaru has commissioned a sword from Tōtōsai, but the smith is gone to see Inuyasha. On the road, Inuyasha is discussing with his friends, arguing that he isn't defending Kikyō for stealing the Shikon Jewel shards (which he is) because of his old love. They are interrupted by Tōtōsai on his three-eyed cow, who challenges Inuyasha to draw his sword. They more or less get introduced. Myōga argues that Tōtōsai can help, but Tōtōsai thinks Inuyasha doesn't deserve to understand his sword. To test him, he ask for his protection from Sesshōmaru as the latter arrives to the scene, displeased with the smith. Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru fights, and as Inuyasha seems in bad position, Sesshōmaru asks Tōtōsai if he will agree to forge him a new sword. This angers Tōtōsai, who rejects Sesshōmaru, arguing that he already forged him a very fine sword, the Tenseiga. This angers Sesshōmaru in return, and Tōtōsai takes his leave (with Inuyasha and his friends) by breathing fire hot enough to turn the earth to lava. As Tōtōsai and the others settle near a fire, he explains to everyone that Tenseiga is a sword of healing, which can save a hundred lives in one sweep, just as the Tessaiga can kill a hundred demons in one sweep. Meanwhile, Sesshōmaru explains the same to Jaken by demonstrating on him that the Tenseiga is useless to kill. Shortly after, they attack a dragon, and Sesshōmaru takes his arm after defeating him. He then goes back to Inuyasha to finish their fight. Both he and Tōtōsai remark that Inuyasha won't win without using the "Kaze no Kizu", Tessaiga's ultimate attack. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mō-Mō *Myōga *Inuyasha *Kagome *Sango *Jaken *Sesshōmaru *Miroku *Shippō *Kirara *Kikyō *A-Un }} Notes *This is the Only time Sesshomaru ever smiles, to Jaken's utter terror. *this is the introduction of Tōtōsai (and Mo-Mo). Differences from the manga * Jaken catching fire at Tōtōsai's is anime exclusive. * In the manga, Sesshōmaru kicks Jaken in the face after being told Tōtōsai must dislike Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru merely smiles and walks away in the anime. * The conversation between Tōtōsai and Inuyasha's group when discussing why Tōtōsai attacked them differs greatly between the two mediums. The anime, in particular, expands the conversation considerably. * In the manga, Sesshōmaru immediately jumps from A-Un before speaking with Tōtōsai. In the anime, Sesshōmaru stays on A-Un until he attacks Inuyasha. * The scene involving Kagome searching for Myōga is anime exclusive. * The anime omits the scene of Sesshōmaru glaring at Kagome for mentioning how he always loses to Inuyasha. * In the anime, Jaken does not appear in the fight between Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha. * Tōtōsai devouring the boar only happens in the anime. * Jaken's pondering about Tessaiga and Tenseiga before Sesshōmaru uses Tenseiga on him is anime exclusive. * The anime adds a scene of Sesshōmaru battling a dragon to obtain its arm. * The scene of Sesshōmaru after slaughtering a group of bandits is omitted in the anime. zh:第三十四集 ms:Episod 34 vi:Tập 34 Category:Episodes